Rolling girl
by Kimi no Sakura
Summary: Rodé, rodé y rodé, aún teniendo la esperanza de hallar una pequeña luz de esperanza en el mañana pero... No puedo más, no quiero sufrir más... Todo cambiará hoy.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ni la canción "Rolling girl" no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Mal... ¡Todo está mal! ¡Incluso mi existencia es un error! Lucho día tras día buscando una pequeña luz en toda esta oscuridad que me guíe hasta la felicidad, mostrando una sonrisa forzada ante todos para evitar explicaciones y ayudas innecesarias... Aunque tampoco querrían ayudarme...<p>

_Rodé una vez más_

En un mundo donde todo es monocromático estoy yo, siendo siempre el blanco de todo tipo de burlas, insultos y agresiones, tachándome de rara y anti-social. Siempre me levantaba tarde, intentando no volver a ese aterrador lugar, sin embargo, mis padres siempre me decían que había que estudiar y tener un expediente impecable para tener un buen trabajo en el futuro. A pesar de la razón que tuvieran, no quería volver a ese horrible lugar, me he llegado incluso a romper partes de mi cuerpo para no ir allí y quedarme en casa, desgraciadamente, eso no duró mucho, un día mi madre entró a mi cuarto sin llamar y me vio golpearme el hombro contra la pared, ella intentaba detenerme, pero yo no lo iba a hacer. Esta situación se repitió una y otra vez hasta que mis papas se cansaron, me compraron un piso, me dieron algo de dinero y me echaron de allí. Cuando llegué a lo que sería mi nuevo hogar, me desplomé en el suelo, echándome a llorar de inmediato.

—Ni los que me dieron la vida me quieren —susurré con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

Recuerdo que después de eso, todo me fue de mal en peor, mis compañeros comenzaron a acosarme después de las clases, encerrándome en cualquier lugar que se les ocurriera o encerrándome con ellos dentro para que cada uno me golpeara como se le antojara. Gracias a todos sus golpes, mi cara y mi cuerpo eran prácticamente irreconocibles: Mi blanca piel se tiñó de morado en algunas partes, mientras que mi cara tuvo un trato peor; no sólo dejaron moratones, sino que también me quemaron cerca del ojo izquierdo, estando obligada a llevar un parche y echarme una crema durante un año. Al entrar en mi casa después de todo eso, acabo en la cocina, cogiendo un cuchillo de cocina y cortándome en todo tipo de lugares en los cuales la ropa podría cubrir. Muchos dirán que eso debería dolerme mucho pero, después de todo lo que he vivido, eso es más una forma de desahogarme que algo dañino.

_Pero hoy será distinto._

Hoy dejaré de rodar, mi esperanza ya se hizo añicos, no tengo más fuerza para soportar esta cruz... No quiero vivir más. El sonido de la campana hizo que mis sentidos se alertaran, recogí rápidamente mis cosas y salí a una gran velocidad del aula, con la esperanza de no ser localizada por ningún abusón. Al estar ya en la azotea, cerré la puerta con seguro y admiré el paisaje, un bello atardecer... El último que veré en mi vida. Solté mi mochila en el suelo, me agaché y saqué un objeto afilado, concretamente unas tijeras. Las puse cerca de mi cuello, todo mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo y desesperación, rápidamente, abracé las tijeras contra mi pecho, sintiendo como mis verdosos orbes se humedecían.

—No quiero morir —murmuré con voz temblorosa. Gruesas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, me esforcé tanto para poder ser feliz, ¿por qué tengo que acabar así? ¿Hice algo malo? ¡Nunca hice nada! Yo... No puedo más. Solté las tijeras en el piso y me levanté, caminé lentamente hasta la valla metálica, comencé a escalarla poco a poco hasta estar a punto del final...

_Dejaré de respirar... ¡Ahora!_

Escalé el último peldaño y salté, con mis ojos cerrados y esperando mi hora final... Hasta que llegó—. Adiós para siempre —dije antes de impactar, con una sonrisa en mis labios y con gotas de agua provenientes de mis ojos adornando mis mejillas.

_Hasta siempre._

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, lo sé; la canción no termina así, tiene un final feliz, pero como yo soy especial, le doy un final trágico, así soy yo XD<strong>

**La razón por la que tiene un final tan trágico es para hacer razonar a todos esos que se meten con los más débiles sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias que eso puede conllevar. Además de que me identifico muchísimo con esta canción, me ha hecho llorar más de una vez y pues quise escribir algo basado en la canción :3 ya está ^^**

**De paso, ¡feliz cumpleaños Hatsune Miku! X3 Aunque ya haya pasado XD pero igual lo digo, sus canciones me han animado mucho ;w;**

**Y ya está, nos leemos en otro de mis fics ^^**


End file.
